


Jack/Doctor Drabbles

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of all my Jack/any Doctor drabbles. (Some could be read as gen as well). Everything from fluff to angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dshael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dshael), [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [Costlycourtesan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Costlycourtesan), [Purplecdnpoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Purplecdnpoodle), [arenee1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/gifts), [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts), [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts), [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



> Please see individual chapter notes for rating and warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack puts his skills to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Nine  
> Teen
> 
> My first drabble ever. Written for [Wendymr's drabble Challenge/A>.](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/155947.html)

"That's it, lad! Keep going!" The Doctor's grin is the widest Jack has ever seen it. "Oh, yes! Yes, just like that! Little more to the left! Push – gently now – careful, caref-" The Doctor swallows the last syllable and bites his lip in concentration. He takes a deep breath. "That's perfect, Jack." Intense blue eyes are watching Jack with fascination. "All right, do it really fast now. Faster, faster, come on, almost there – oh, FANTASTIC!" With an ecstatic grin, the Time Lord leans back. "Well done, lad."

Jack grins. Who'd have thought it was so easy to dematerialize the TARDIS?


	2. Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Dshael](http://dshael.livejournal.com/), who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_. I made it a double-drabble, because she actually outbid herself when she was already in lead just to get one – such dedication must be rewarded! :) It’s 200 words exactly, not counting the title. Hope you like it, Dshael!

“Aw, come on, the water’s perfect!” Jack gives him a winning smile.

“It’s purple. And smells of pears.” The Doctor wrinkles his nose.

“Well… that’s what makes it perfect. For Casistrox,” Jack wheedles.

“Yes, well, I hate pears. I only brought us here because you insisted. The Ian Dury concert would have made for a much nicer holiday.” His pose is every inch wounded Time Lord dignity. “And you look silly with that purple stuff all over you.”

“Like looking at me _all over_ , huh?” Jack leers. He’s rewarded with a blush. “Anyway, how d’you think you look, standing on this beautiful beach in a pin-striped suit?”

The Doctor frowns. “Certainly not as utterly silly as you, splashing about there all by yourself.”

A devious thought occurs to Jack. Assuming a chastised expression, he starts wading towards the beach.

“Come to your senses?” the Doctor asks, all smug superiority.

Jack nods meekly. He’s dripping with purple, pear-scented water. “Yes. I now see the downside of playing around all by myself.”

“Ah. Good. Now we can-”

Jack continues, “I get terribly lonely.” He opens his arms wide and pounces.

The Doctor is too surprised to escape his very, very tight hug.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation in the hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Nine; Teen
> 
> This is another drabble I wrote for [, who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_.](http://dshael.livejournal.com/)

Jack finds the Doctor relaxing in a hot tub he didn’t know the TARDIS had; he wastes no time joining him. Asks a harmless little question, just to make conversation. But the answer shocks him bolt-upright. “Seventeen?”

“Yep,” the Doctor nods.

“Really? That long?”

A chuckle. “Perfectly normal. Time Lord, me.”

“I know, but – SEVENTEEN?”

The Doctor smiles. “Jealous, lad?”

Jack considers – and breaks into a wide grin. “Hell, no. But you should be.”

“Oh? An’ why’s that?”

Jack leers. “Because I’m the one sitting in a hot tub with a lover who can hold his breath for seventeen minutes!”


	4. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor desperately searches for Jack in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Jack; All Ages
> 
> Written for [Wendymr.](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/)

The raggedy evacuees part before the Doctor.

He'd told Jack to get out as many as he could, but not risk getting stuck. The thought of Jack underneath megatons of radioactive rubble, dying death after painful death from radiation…

No way to find him until the radiation wears off. In fifty million years.

He spots a greatcoat. His heart jumps – and crashes. It's wrapped around a blonde.

"Sorry, where'd you get that coat?" His voice is uneven.

"Bloke in the hospital. Legs broken, ribcage smashed – an' still flirtin' with the nurses, can you b'lieve it?"

The Doctor grins. He can.


	5. A Little Helpful Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was just trying to be helpful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Nine, Rose
> 
> Written for Lindenharp because she [stumped me.](http://yamx.livejournal.com/28992.html?view=485952)

The Doctor walks into the kitchen just as Rose smacks Jack.

Jack winces. "Hey! What–"

The Doctor grabs her wrist before the second smack connects. "Oi! What's all this?"

Rose blushes furiously and looks away.

Jack frowns. "Rose told me she really misses sex, so I recommended this great little brothel on Folleidon. Even said I'd talk you into taking her. And then she–"

"Jack! Shut _up_!" Rose pulls her wrist free for another smack.

With an eye-roll, the Doctor grabs their shoulders and turns them around. "Library. Now. There're some books on temporal sensitivity you're both going to read."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Deal!verse, Rose feeling just a little lonely._


	6. An Amazing Accomplishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine/Jack; Teen (innuendo)
> 
> Written for [Costlycourtesan](http://costlycourtesan.livejournal.com/) because she [stumped me.](http://yamx.livejournal.com/28992.html?view=485952)

"We've done it," the Doctor announces.

"Already?" Jack cocks his head, surprised. "Are you sure we didn't miss any?"

"Nope, I checked. Did every single one. Well, 'cept the ones we couldn't 'cause of... biological constraints." He indicates his meaning with a gesture.

Jack shakes his head. "We didn't skip those, we just modified them." He smiles. "It still counts."

"True." The Doctor beams proudly. "Bet even you have never done the entire Kama Sutra before, eh?"

"Nope," Jack admits. "Not the whole thing."

The Doctor grins, pleased.

"Well," Jack adds with a cheeky smile. "Not with the same partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Jack/Nine – pleased._


	7. Interplanetary Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose adopts a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Purplecdnpoodle](http://purplecdnpoodle.livejournal.com/).

Rose carried the little creature, which looked like a furry duckling, towards the TARDIS. It was making adorable mewing noises.

"Look what I found, Doctor!" she said upon entering. "Can I keep it?"

The Doctor blanched. "Your excellency! I'm so sorry!"

*

  


They watched as the Archduke waddled off happily.

"What did you say to him, Jack?" Rose asked.

"Just told him to see the funny side." Jack shrugged.

The Doctor frowned. "Huh. When I tried that, it was all 'terrible slight' and 'declare war on Earth.'"

Jack smirked. "Guess it went down easier coming from an old boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Deal!verse – Can I have a pet?_


	8. Drabble: Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the meeting in _The End of Time_ had caught Jack in a different stage of grieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the second round of [Drabble-LAS](http://drabble-las.livejournal.com/).

Jack barely glances at Alonso. He gets up and stalks over, stopping inches from the Doctor.

“How dare you?” Jack’s jaw is tense, his shoulders squared.

“Jack–”

“I don’t want to hear it! You let the 456 destroy everything that mattered to me, and now you think you can just throw me a pretty boy and everything will be okay?”

“I’m s–“

“Don’t you dare apologize! Just… go. I never want to see you again.” He turns and stomps off, greatcoat billowing behind him.

The Doctor looks down and rubs his neck. “Don’t worry,” he whispers. “You won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: If you knew I was dying, would it change anything?_


	9. Be Prepared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good motto for ex-Time agents, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a stocking stuffer for Arenee1999 and originally posted [here](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/123210.html?thread=1935946#t1935946).
> 
> Betas: Canaan & Lindeharp

A clang. Sparks fly. The lights dim.

"Bugger."

"What happened, Doc?"

He pushes buttons. "Phase-mutator crashed. Need to run an adjustment cycle. We're stuck till it's finished."

"In the Vortex?"

"In this room. Silly thing triggered a false alarm and locked us down."

"How long?"

"Four hours at least." He rubs his temples. "Why are you bloody grinning?"

Jack opens a rarely-used compartment and holds up a jar. "Because I hid some banana jam here for just such an occasion." He reaches for his flies. "Fancy a banana lolly?"

The Doctor grins.

In the end, the waiting's not that bad.

The End


	10. Side Effects Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Jack learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** : **Characters:** established Nine/Jack  
>  **Rating:** Adult  
>  **Spoilers:** _DW: The Doctor Dances_  
>  **A/N:** Written for as a 2011 stocking stuffer.

"This is _not_ funny!" Jack groans, craning his head back to glare at the Doctor.

"Nope. Not at all." The Doctor chuckles. He's enjoying himself, and Jack's discomfort's his own fault. 

"I was trying to surprise you," Jack complains. 

"I'm surprised." He snorts. "Can't remember the last time I was this surprised!"

"How was I supposed to know bubbly lube had such an... enhancing effect on Time Lords?" Jack wriggles in the Doctor's lap, trying to get comfortable. He'll be here a while.

The Doctor pats his shoulder. "Cheer up, lad. The swelling'll go down in an hour or two."


	11. Improper Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You save a planet, and what does it get you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a 2012 stocking stuffer for Calliope's Pen. Thanks to Canaan for the beta.

"Really, I appreciate the thought, but..." The Doctor flaps his arms. "No!"

"You saved our world! The princess is yours to ravish!" The archbishop points to the royal carriage slowly drawing closer.

"But I don't _want_ to—" His time sense twinges. " _What?_ "

The door opens to a tall figure in a frilly pink dress. "Doctor?" A wink. "If I'd known it'd be you—"

"Jack!" He blinks. "Why are you a Gugulaian princess?"

Jack grins. "Long story." He gestures to the carriage. "So, are you going to ravish me, or mortally offend these nice people?" 

The Doctor grins. "Well—I'm never rude!"


End file.
